The Human Legacy
by Jozua
Summary: For years darkness has hovered over the face of the whole Earth. Those who do not side with Malefor have come to put their hope in another prophecy, however, The Dark Master has heard the prophecies too. As the tension in Convexity is growing, Malefor is all the more ready to put everything under his control. Rated T for a bit of blood, violence and nudity (not descriptive).
1. 1) Old News

**Hey chaps!**

 **So, this is the upload of my first story, first chapter! And, what's more, I finished writing it on my birthday! Woo! That was actually a whole week ago now (woah), I haven't had the chance to upload it beforehand sorry. Well, written on Christmas, uploaded on New Year's Day! What a feat!**

 **I've been really excited to upload this piece, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!** **Most (as in all) of my knowledge of Spyro comes from The Legend of Spyro trilogy. I've played through most of them.**

 **Oh, and to let you guys know, Spyro and Cynder are probably not going to make an appearance - their elements will, however.**

 **Anyway, instead of listening to my babble, you can read this story!**

* * *

 **?-?-?'s POV**

* * *

I snuck back into my home, through a cave entrance hidden behind a waterfall. I've lived here all my life, from what I can tell, in this beautiful place that I've come to call the 'Valley of Avalar'. I've always lived by myself here, brought up by Hunter. He's one of the Cheetahs, who live in a very small village not far from my cave. The Cheetahs won't accept me into their village, for some reason. I don't mind. They still let me trade with them, which is useful - it's become my primary method of getting food. Hunter hasn't come to look after me for… about four years, I'd say; I assumed from then that I was on my own. I've been doing well, too.

I've never seen grublins, but I have been told that there were once grublins living in this cave which I call home. I'm glad they're not here now, or I would have a pretty hard time getting to sleep every night. Apparently there used to be hordes of grublins inside my cave. But now, nothing. I sometimes find myself fantasizing about what these grublins would be like. Hunter used to say that a grublin is considerably weaker than a dragon, but that grublins usually come in large numbers, making them a threat. I've never had to combat any, though.

Now, don't get me wrong, I am decently skilled with a sword. I've have used it, I hire myself out to the Cheetahs to help them win fights, occasionally. Some of the Cheetahs are skilled in the art of the blade, some are skilled marksmen - delivering justice with the bow and arrow - while some Cheetahs are agile, darting around and eliminating foes by stealth.

The Cheetahs seem to always pick fights with dragons. Yes, dragons. It's usually only two or three dragons, luckily, which are still a large threat to the Cheetahs abode. They cause havoc on the village, and so they want me to help. I want to help, too, because if the Cheetahs go down, I have no source of food.

You could judge me as being a little selfish, but it wouldn't be wrong. I am a little bit selfish, and I have a sneaky nature. I like to secretly listen to conversations Cheetahs are having - I can overhear them talking from behind some trees if they're talking at the weight stash, which is an area where the Cheetahs have laid an indefinite stash of weights, which shine like the sun, oddly enough. I presume that there used to be some use for it, but now, nobody goes there anymore, so they like to have secret conversations there. They're usually about issues the village is going on with, which doesn't concern me. Sometimes, however, it's news of an attack, which is how I know when to hire myself out.

Every year, there is news about a special gathering down at the Twilight Falls, which a great dragon named 'Malefor' holds. Every year the Cheetahs send one or two spies to figure out what's going on. I didn't know what this Malefor chap said that's so important to know, so for the last three years, I've been sneaking off to this gathering myself. Every year it's the same - Malefor talks to the dragons about strategies of attack that they can use to take over areas. That's surely important for the Cheetahs to know, but it doesn't bother me, per se. Still, it's interesting to go and listen to another party talking. Hunter never told me such a gathering existed, probably with good reason. The amount of dragons at that gathering is immense, and every year that I've been to visit, I've felt compelled to bring a weapon, just in case.

This time, I overheard that there is another one of those gatherings tomorrow night, which is a bit of a problem, as I did not expect it to be so soon. I still have to collect berries for my satchel, as I need some form of food for the trip. I usually bring berries to these meetings, as they're handy to carry around with me. My sword still needs sharpening, and I still have to mend my clothes. I don't wear much, only a sash that droops from my shoulders, looping over that what needs to be covered. It is green from the fibres that I used to make it; it's not a lot, but it's all I need. The sash has a small tear near the top, which I need to fix up; I had found some fibres earlier today, so I can mend it tonight.

I mended my sash that night, and the next day I went out to find some berries. Berries were in low supply, so I found myself trading with the Cheetahs for some berries. I had to trade in the dragon hide that I wanted to use to upgrade my bed, but I was desperate.

That night I attached a satchel to my sash, grabbed my blade, and ventured out through the Valley of Avalar towards the Twilight Falls, where the meeting was going to be held. The cheetahs had said that this meeting was less publicised, so I expected there to be fewer dragons, thus I had refrained from brewing any potions. I usually do, just in case. I've never had to use them, and plus, I was busy all day so I had no time to brew them.

The meeting was almost scheduled to start by the time that I arrived in the Twilight Falls - I hid inbetween a couple of bushes which were growing next to the bridge, which crossed the small river, right in front of the spacious clearing in the woods where the meeting was usually held. From here, I had a clear view of the whole situation, and I was close enough to listen in on the whole conversation, too.

I was ready.

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated muchly, as this is my first time writing a story and I would love to know what I could improve on! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Only one Point of View, I know, there will be more later, I promise!**

 **I also know that I put some things/concepts in here which are not things/concepts in the Spyro universe. It's all to make it more interesting; it is a fan-fiction, after all, sure I'm allowed to do that, right?**

 **Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, which should come out eventually!**

 **Adios!**


	2. 2) The Gathering

**Hey there!**

 **Sorry about the wait, I have been quite the busy lately with a bunch of stuff. But here's another chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I've gotten quite a few reviews already, and I thank you all for that, I really appreciate them, even the negative ones. I can't reply to most of them, so I'll say it here - the concept I have for this story is very different from whatever anyone's been guessing, it's nothing like the cliche ' _Human destroys Malefor woop woop_ ' story. So that'll make it interesting ;)**

 **A lot of you were mentioning the last chapter being a bit vague. That was sort of the intention, it lets the reader assume more things themselves, which makes it all the more exciting when something else happens. ':D**

 **Well, with that, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **?-?-?'s POV**

* * *

Soon the Twilight Falls were teeming with dragons, though less than there usually were at these gatherings. A great dragon flew down on the opposite end of the clearing to where I was hiding, giving me a clear view of him. Malefor. His red, curved horns looked menacing around his poignant face. He looked around at his dragon followers - there were all kinds of dragons; some fire, some ice, some electricity and some earth dragons, and a fair few others. When Malefor spoke, it was as if the entire crowd trembled in fear.

" _Bad day, fellow dragons. Bad day; nothing has happened as I have wanted, or ordered. I have ordered for this Cheetah Village to be destroyed, but it has not been done. Your efforts, however, are respectable. I have overlooked your struggling to meet with my commands, and although you try, you fail me every time. You do not possess the power you need to take down that village, and I think you will need to learn how to take them down… Again._ "

Malefor continued blabbing on about another strategy they could use. It was quite smart, if I do say so myself - attack from all sides of the village at once. One fatal flaw however - the cheetahs knew what strategy they were going to use, too. I snickered as I looked over to where the Cheetah spies were hiding, to Malefor's left. They were whispering to each other about what they had just heard, presumably. Suddenly, the great dragon's low but loud voice issued their final parting. The cheetahs and I both froze, frightened of being spotted by any one of the dragons present.

" _So I know that you will indeed succeed, I will leave you all with a parting gift. Your loyalty to me is great, but I can make that more. I can make you more. Receive the Aether._ "

 _The Aether? What is that?_ I wondered. Suddenly, I noticed shocked, frightened faces overlay the serious faces of the two cheetah spies. They quickly jumped from their hiding place, retreating, away from Malefor. I gritted my teeth as panic welled up inside of me - Malefor had turned towards the sound of the rustling foliage and within a few seconds had pounced upon the cheetah spies. Malefor looked livid! He grabbed the cheetahs, holding one cheetah in each of his great front claws. With his hind feet he plodded back towards his earlier position, in front of the crowd. I immediately noticed the distraught faces on the cheetahs as they came into view - they certainly did not look happy to be captured by Malefor. Why did they try to escape? They knew that they would have been caught, after all.

Malefor held them in his clenched fists as he returned his attention to the crowd of dragons, who now looked at the great dragon with awe, and probably fear.

 _Well, cheetahs, your time is up. Thank you for your attempted escape - now we can make this exchange as civil as possible. I will protect you from the Aether, you can be personally slaughtered by the rest of those who, you will see, surrender to my will._

I was very confused: what was going on? Malefor steadied himself, still holding on to the Cheetah spies as he repeated his words. _Receive the Aether._

There was nothing the cheetahs could do - they were trapped, subjected to Malefor. Suddenly, all the dragons there (apart from Malefor himself) exploded with this dark mist - they all became black, but their eyes, white as a ghost. I violently jumped when it happened, but I managed to keep myself under enough control in order not to make too much noise. What was going on? Why was this gathering so different from the last ones? I couldn't recall another gathering where this had happened.

 _Thank you all for surrendering to my will._ Malefor cackled as the dragons continued to emanate the dark mist that filled the clearing. Rocks levitated around the dragons. The eerie mist grew denser. I could feel my heart rate go through the roof: I was starting to get worried. I breathed heavily, sucking in the mist that had shrouded the area.

Oh no.

As I breathed in the mist, I could feel myself losing power of myself. I controlled myself as best I could, but after I had taken that first breath, I couldn't help but suck in more, and more. I could feel it wasn't my brain that controlled me anymore, but something else. Something worse.

I sucked in so much mist that I noticed myself start to change colour - my skin was getting darker. I noticed the clearing steadily light up, and I could somehow feel that I was also releasing dark energy. Sparks were starting to fly all over my body.

Reluctantly at first, I stepped out into Malefor's midst. The cheetahs' faces were hard to read, their faces had a mixture of different reactions - they were shocked, frightened, scared and confused all at once. Malefor stepped back a few paces, almost instinctively, it seemed, as he noticed me. Then, his face lit up, and he started laughing maniacally.

 _This has got to be my lucky day - I have never had such luck in any realm throughout all Convexity!_ Malefor looked around, and eyed the two cheetahs underneath his great wing. _What is luck when you don't share it around? Here, you two, go free. Warn your precious tribe, prepare them for death, for it will come swiftly. Let them know that their doomsday approaches._

Once Malefor had spoken, he grabbed me with his free claw. Malefor let the cheetahs go, laughing at them as he took off for the Burned Lands. We could see them scurry off, back to the Valley of Avalar; they shot glances at us as they left. Both Malefor and I laughed at the Cheetahs' pitiful situation; I noticed how deep my voice had become, it had a reverb to it. Eventually, the cheetahs disappeared from sight. I knew what had to be done.

The Cheetahs better watch out.

* * *

 **Yep, sorry. More of me being vague. It will all make more sense later, I promise.**

 **Also, timeline of this piece - nowhere directly in TLoS ';D. It's after DotD, but Malefor is still around, for some reason. It is a fanfiction piece, after all. As well as that, I've only actually played AnB (on GBA) and DotD (on Wii), not TEN. I know the story of them all, and the lore, however, so that's good. So, yeah, my knowledge might be limited sorry.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you'd like to, leave feedback (somehow) and I'll catch you all next time, when another chapter's ready!**


End file.
